


Sacrifices

by AlyWolfe28



Series: Adventures from the Clubhouse [2]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Death, Other, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyWolfe28/pseuds/AlyWolfe28
Summary: Floki brings doom upon his family. Dyson says goodbye to the love of his life once again





	Sacrifices

Sacrifices   
“Why are they still here?” Bo whispered to Trick as she watched the family of SútUlfr’s sit at one of the Dal’s large tables. Husband and wife were hand in hand, actually looking happy for once. Garmr wore his usual suit, while Skadi adorned a royal purple colored dress, jeweled in the back but plain in the front aside from the large slit on her left leg that went all the way up to her hip. Odetta lead Eric and Halvar to one of the pool tables while the twins fought over the seat closest to their father. The group was dressed casually; jeans and a t-shirt for most of them. Trickling behind was Gale, supporting Floki who looked paler than normal.   
“That’s why.” Trick jerked his chin towards Floki.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Bo questioned.   
“That’s for Lauren to figure out.” Trick mumbled, putting on a smile as Skadi approached the bar.   
“A round for everyone, please.” The redhead smiled at the barkeep and then noticed Bo. “Bo! How lovely to see you!” She hugged the succubus, her size making it awkward.   
“You too, Skadi. How’s your boy?”   
Skadi looked over her shoulder at Floki who was currently nodding submissively to whatever his father had said. “He’ll be fine. I'm told Lauren is the best. It was a bit traumatic for him is all.”   
“Excuse me,” A fae man approached Skadi. “Are you Skadi SútUlfr?”  
“I am,” She straightened, face all business.   
“We were wondering,” he guestered back toward his group, “If you and your husband would be willing to… well, we know you are the world champion Bachata dancers.”  
“We were. 50 years ago.” She laughed.   
“Well, I'm sure you two still have the moves. And we would love a show.”   
“I’ll talk to him.” She smiled, gathering her pitcher and glasses before returning to her table.   
“What’s Bachata?” Bo asked her grandfather.   
“Oh you’ll see.” He said as he watched Garmr get up from his chair and removing his suit jacket with a cocky grin on his face. “They spent an awful long time in the Dominican Republic, much to everyone’s surprise.”   
“Trick, my friend,” Garmr spoke, “Do you have a song that may work for us?”   
“I'm sure I could come up with something.”   
Garm and Skadi made their way to the middle of the room, a table had been cleared just for the occasion. Fae of all kinds crowded around, eager to see the show. A song started that seemed to have a lot of guitar elements to it but also a hint of something Bo couldn't put her finger on. Skadi and Garmr started about a foot apart and he slowly made his way up to her as the beat continued. He grabbed her hands in his, their hips slowly swaying in time to each other and the music.   
Garm suddenly threw both their hands in the air above them coming right back down and sliding his hand across her shoulder as they stood sideways, staring at one another. He spun her and she swung her hair. He pulled himself closer to her and grabbed her waist. They walked with a rhythm and he spun her again. He put his leg in between hers and they began to move their hips together, all while moving around the dance floor.   
Bo’s eyes began to glow as her succubus self felt the intense sexual energy from watching the dance continue. Everytime he spun her and pulled her close once more, moving their arms in a way that seemed almost unnatural but looked perfect all at the same time. He spun himself, slinking up in between her arms as she danced on his leg once again. Bo could swear the woman’s heels never touched the ground, though she was jealous of the way she could dance with six inch heels.   
Garmr dipped her low, sweeping her back up as they almost started to move in slow motion. He leaned backwards and she fell forwards, laying up against his leg and immediately pushing herself back up. They continued this sexual dance, straight up until the songs end, neither seeming to have broken a sweat.   
The crowd cheered with vigor as Garmr dipped his wife once more to plant a kiss on her smiling lips. “Wow,” Bo murmured. “What was that?”  
“Bachata,” Trick said. “An intensely sexual dance, usually used by chi sucking fae such as yourself. It made finding humans to hunt far easier. Garmr and Skadi picked it up while they spent time in the dominican. In 1965 or so, they were world champions. Competed in Spain, I believe.”   
“Paris, actually.” Dyson, who had been standing by the doorway watching the dance, finally made his way over to the bar.   
“That’s an intense dance.” Bo commented, Dyson hummed in affirmation, looking over at the blonde who shot the 8 ball in, her brothers groaning in defeat. “Is there anything they don't do perfectly?”   
Trick laughed, “Not much. They’re viewed by the public eye as pretty much perfect at everything.”  
Odetta suddenly looked up, a scent catching her off guard. Dyson sat at the bar. She set her stick down, glancing over at Garmr who was too preoccupied with all the attention he was receiving after their soirée. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking her glass of beer and heading toward the bar. She sat on the stool beside Dyson, grinning. “Detective.”  
“Odetta. How are you?”  
“I'm well. Did you enjoy the show?” She rolled her eyes.   
“It is always a treat when your parents perform Bachata.”   
“A treat? Hardly. You can't even imagine how many times I begged Odin to eradicate that stupid dance during the 70s. My pleas were inherently ignored.”   
Dyson laughed, wholeheartedly. “It was banned from television in the 80s. Maybe you weren't entirely ignored.” Odetta rolled her eyes again, a quirk of a smile raising her lips.   
Bo felt awkward. Their dynamic was so strange yet she couldn't place who they were to each other. When she looked to Trick for guidance he simply shrug his shoulders, walking off.   
Bo cleared her throat. “Where’s Kenzi?”   
“Oh, Hale’s bringing her. Lauren too.”   
“Really?” Bo suddenly became excited.   
A terrible coughing suddenly disrupted the whole room. They looked behind them to see Floki doubled over in his chair, coughing violently. Gale’s arm prevented him from falling off the chair but blood began to dribble from his mouth as he coughed it up in hunks. Once he had settled the whole room sat in shock.   
“Floki!” Skadi immediately rushed to her son who was well on his way to unconsciousness and Odetta tried to follow. Dyson grabbed her arm and she whipped around, confusion and anger clouding her features.   
“I know what Hel meant.” He said so lowly, Bo could barely hear him but Odetta seemed completely in tune. “I know what she did to Floki. He's the carrier.”   
“Of what?” Bo whispered while Odetta’s eyes suddenly widened.   
“No…”   
“The Shifter plague.”   
“I guess it's a good thing Lauren is on her way.” Does the madness ever end?

By the next day, two other wolf shifters had become ill. By the end of the week every shifter within a 30 mile radius was sick. Lauren had been researching since the night Floki coughed, and still had no luck in finding any kind of cure.   
Lauren had figured out one thing. The plague took the senses. It would start with a cough for the incubation period, tinged with blood when the virus finally affects the wolf. First to go is their sense of smell. All the wolves in her care had reached this stage. Next to go is taste, their mouth goes numb to the point of biting their tongue when speaking. Almost 80% of the wolves in her care are at this stage. Lauren has found that the senses start to go in rapid succession from taste on. Their eyes slowly glaze over as blackness clouds their vision. Their ears begin to bleed until their eardrums rupture and the last sound they will ever hear is their own scream. At this point, they’re flailing in the dark, begging for someone to end their lives. And eventually their fingers go numb and they can no longer feel the world around them. 48 hours after that their internal organs shut down. The sickness spans over 10 days time. How does Lauren know? A dark fae wolf is already dead.   
Dyson has started to see black dots in his vision.   
Floki is begging for someone to end his life.   
And Skadi can't smell.   
Hale, the acting Ash, has opened up the light fae clinic to all who need it regardless if they are light or dark. He has declared that, despite the illness seeming to only affect Lycanthropes, all fae are to stay away. The epidemic is being kept in quarantine and Hale has ordered all shifters who have been tested, and are negative, to flee the country. Lauren is a determined woman, but she fears she may not have an answer to this one.   
Kenzi hasn't left Dyson’s side since he tested positive - aside from the occasional fast food dash.   
“Kenz, you don't have to be here.” Dyson said for the hundredth time.   
“Yeah D-man, you're stuck with me.” Kenzi spoke around a mouthful to Thai takeout. “Its like my duty to Bo. To make sure you live and all that jazz. And I seem to recall you stuck with me during the whole eating-foot-soup issue.”   
“That was different Kenzi.” Dyson sighed, everytime he blinked the darkness seemed to creep closer from the corners of his eyes. “I don't want you to see me like this.”  
“I've seen some shit, D. I can handle it.”   
“You don't always have to be the tough one, Kenz.”   
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”   
“Dyson, how are you feeling?” Dr. Lewis asked as she pulled back his curtain.   
“Not any better than I was 20 minutes ago,” He replied sarcastically as she held a pen light to his eyes. “How’s Floki?”  
Lauren grimaced. “Not very good. His sense of feeling is slowly fading out. I ran my pen up his foot with no response.”   
“And Odetta?” He asked the burning question.   
“Still negative, thankfully. You would be too if you hadn't helped bring all those others in.” She said spitefully.   
“You know Dyson. Always having to be righteous and all that shit,” Kenzi grumbled, shoving more Thai in her mouth.   
“Just please make sure it stays that way, Lauren.” Dyson pleaded.   
“I'll do my best.”  
“Thank you.” The doctor closed his curtain again, moving on to the next patient. 1 down 50 to go.   
“What’s up with you and that blonde?” Kenzi questioned.   
Dyson went to turn his head, Kenzi sitting in his blindspot, of which there were several. “Lauren?”  
“No, stupid. Odetta.” Dyson grimaced. “You two are like always flirting. But it's not quite flirting. It’s weird. Old flame?”  
He laughed humorlessly. “Hardly. If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?”  
“No can do, D-man. Bo and I keep no secrets.”   
“Then I can’t tell you.”  
“What?! Since when do you keep secrets from Bo-bo?”  
“Since I could be putting your life at risk for knowing.” He whispered, unable to tell how close her siblings were. Eric and Halvar were down too. Gunnolf was starting to show signs and keeping his twin from him was proving impossible. Soon, all the SútUlfr siblings would be sick; aside from Gale.   
“Oh c’mon, D. Tell me. It’ll be fine.”  
“Kenzi…” He warned.   
“Fine! I'll keep my shit to myself. Happy?”   
“Odetta… is my daughter. By Skadi.”  
“Holy shitballs, really?”  
“Yes,” he shushed her. “And her husband would kill both Odetta, and me, if he ever found out.”  
“That’s a little extreme don't you think?”  
“No. He is Fenrir. The wolf who is supposed to kill Odin during Ragnarok. Actually, he was supposed to have started it by breaking free of his chains. But Skadi has kept him a secret; for good reason.”   
“Oh shitcakes. That’s not good.”   
Dyson shook his head as he began to cough, Kenzi handing him a tissue for the blood that came with it. “Kenz, you have to promise me something.”  
“Anything, D-man.” She looked at him with pity.  
“Whatever happens to me, take care of Bo. Don’t let my…. Don’t let her be sad forever.” Dyson pleaded, memorizing Kenzi’s features one last time.   
“Of course, D. I'll always be there for her.” He cupped Kenzi’s cheek, wiping away the tear before his vision faded to black. He was blind. 

“We have to do something,” Odetta paced.   
“Like what?” Her brother, bow slung over his shoulder, leaned against the wall of their room.   
“I don't know! We have to find a cure. Or something to slow it. The sickness will end in 10 days. If we can somehow delay the symptoms long enough for them to survive it,-” Her brother cut her off.   
“O, there is nothing that is going to stop this. Even if you slowed the symptoms the plague ends in only one way; organ failure. All you'd be saving them is the gradual deterioration.”  
Tears slid down her face as she hit his chest. “There has to be something! I cannot let my whole family wither and die! I won't!”   
“Hey,” he tried to soothe her. “You still have me.”  
“You’ll be all I have left, Gale. My father will be dead. And yours won't.”  
Gale took in a deep breath. “He won't be the same. Mom is sick. If she dies… he won't be able to handle life without his mate all that well.”  
“He’ll start Ragnarok. Just like Hel wants. That bitch planned this!” Odetta screamed.   
“It’s in the Gods hands now, O. All we can do is pray.” Her brother spoke wise words; not uncommon for him. But as the gears turned in Odetta’s head she suddenly realized what she had to do; and it was a lot more than praying. 

“Your ears are bleeding,” Kenzi whispered, voice cracking. It had only been 10 hours since Dyson’s vision gave out. And now his ears were throbbing in pain. The morphine was taking the edge off, but only just.  
“I know.” He murmured.   
“D… I don't know if I've told you before, but I want you to hear it before you can't. I love you. Maybe not in the way Bo does, but, you still mean everything to me, and I really don't want you to die.” Kenzi said softly, voice clearly laced with tears.   
Dyson reached out for her hand, finding it fairly easily. “I love you too, Kenzi. Lauren will find a way. She always does.”   
“You shouldn't be here. I really must insist you go. You could get sick!” Lauren begged someone.   
The angelic voice was the last thing Dyson wanted to hear. “I don't care. My family is dying. I will say my goodbyes.” Odetta.   
She went to Floki first. “Hey little brother. I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I’m going to save you. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to do what father always thought you would. You are brave and strong. And I love you.” She kissed his head and he gasped from the contact.   
“Please! Kill me, please! Just end it!” He begged. Odetta held her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She squeezed his hand, kissing his knuckles. She could tell from his expression he couldn't feel it.   
“May we meet again. At the Gates of Valhalla, to drink with the Gods in Asgard. I bid you goodbye, my sweet baby brother.”   
“Odetta? What are you doing here, love? You could get sick!” Skadi coughed after lecturing her daughter who had come to her bed.   
“Don't worry, mum. I shall go to our temple and pray to the Gods that they may rid you of this plague. That my brothers may grow as old as I am. I love you, mother. It will all be alright.” She hugged her tightly. Skadi was confused but hugged back.   
“Odetta… the Gods do not always grant our wish. Do not despair in our death. Take care of Gale.”   
“I always will, mother.” A tear slipped down her cheek and onto her mother’s back. She sniffled, pulling back. “I love you so much.”   
“I love you too. Go see him. He’s on the other side. I'm sure he's heard your voice.” Skadi stroked her daughter’s cheek and kissed it like it would be her last time. “Be brave, O.” Odetta nodded, making her 3rd and final stop.  
“Hello, father.” She whispered. Kenzi glanced up and rubbed her arm awkwardly.   
“Um, I'll give you two a minute.”   
“Odetta, you shouldn't be here.”   
“So I’ve been told. Don’t worry, Dad, it will all be okay.” She hugged him as she had her mother, tightly and despairingly.   
He hugged her back, relishing in her warmth for one last time. “You will be okay, O. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were young. Gods, what a beautiful woman you have become. I can't say I had any part in that but, I'm so proud of you. And I always will be, I want you to know that.”  
She sniffled. “I know, Dad. It’s your courage that inspires me, and allows me to do what I know is right. I'm going to save you. All of you. The Gods are merciful.”  
“O… what are you talking about?” He pulled back slightly, wishing her could see her eyes one last time. He always admired her bright blue eyes, and the emotion they held. If only he could see them now; to know what she was thinking.   
She kissed her father’s cheek, embracing him one last time. “I will save you. I love you so much. Please forgive me.”   
“O,” he called with no response, “Odetta!” he hollered. In that moment his world seemed to fall apart. A searing pain shot through his head and he screamed bloody murder, clutching his ears. He could sense Lauren’s presence next to him but it did no good. His world was silent; he was deaf. 

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” Gale told her, handing her Greyfell’s reins. The large stallion snorted, his puff of hot air a stark contrast against the dark sky.   
“I won't let them die, Gale. I won't let the world fall into chaos. And if I am the only person who can stop it, then so be it.”   
“Good luck. I love you, sis.” Gale never showed emotion, but after 600 long years of living with him, Odetta knew his moods.   
She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. “I won't let you down, little brother. I love you too.” She stepped into his hands and he lifted her, throwing her leg over the stallions back. “Ha!” She dug her heels into the grey horse’s sides and he took off, taking her up the mountain and one step closer to Valhalla. 

“Kenzi! You have to listen to me! You have to get Bo, you have to get her to find Odetta. I think she's about to do something really stupid! I can’t explain but you have to do this! Please!” Dyson screamed over the pain, begging the human to listen. Kenzi shook, partly in fear, partly in sadness. But soon came a scream that deafened his.   
“No! My son! Oh Gods no! Please!” It was Skadi. Floki lay on the bed, heart monitor indicating his flatline, eyes wide open but unseeing. Lauren was trying to pry Skadi off of her child. Floki was dead. The 8th shifter so far.

Bo came shortly after; she always did when Dyson called. “And that was all he said?”   
“Yes,” Kenzi told her. “Floki is dead. Skadi is a wreck. But she might know where Odetta would go. And possibly what she would do.”   
“Then I have to talk to her. You coming?”  
“Um, I hope you're not mad but, I'm gonna stay with Dyson. Until the end.” Bo smiled at her best friend.   
“I think he’d like that.” Kenzi nodded and returned to her dying friend while Bo found Skadi, sitting next to her son who had been covered by a sheet.   
“This is all my fault. I’m supposed to protect my children. But I got them killed. All of them.” She cried, hearing Bo approach.   
“Skadi, I am so sorry. But I need to ask you something.”   
“What?” She sobbed.   
“Dyson said that Odetta was about to do something stupid… he could tell in the way she said goodbye to him. Do you know what she could be planning? Or where she might go?”  
“Odetta would never do something foolish. She's a smart girl. Besides, she said goodbye to me as well. She was going to the temple we built. She was going to…” Suddenly Skadi stopped. “Oh no. Oh Gods please no.”  
“What? What is it?”   
“She said she was going to save us. All of us. She’s going to the temple. She said she was going to pray but … she’s going to offer herself as a sacrifice to the Gods. To take her willingly in place of her family. Oh Gods I should’ve known!” Skadi picked herself up out of the chair. “I am coming with you.”   
“Skadi… you can’t. You’re too sick.”   
“She is my daughter! I have already lost one child. I will not lose one of my remaining healthy children too! And you can't even begin to imagine the trek to the temple. The only way to reach is it by hiking or horseback. You don't know the way. I do. I'm coming with you. We are going to save my daughter.”   
“Well, when you put it like that…” 

The drive itself was a staggering three hours. Bo finally pulled up to the grand mansion on the hillside. It looked more like a castle with it’s victorian style, surrounded by wrought iron gates. As soon as the car stopped, Skadi had jumped out and was heading for the doors. But they opened before her, her husband stepping out.  
“Skadi! What are you doing here? You should be at the clinic. Being treated.”   
“Fenrir!” She ran into his arms. Bo was confused for a moment but kept quiet. “Please, Odetta has gone off to the temple. She said she was going up there to pray but she's not! She's going to sacrifice herself so that her brothers will survive.   
“Please, Fen, we have to go save her. Floki is dead,” She sobbed, “I cannot lose another child!”   
Her husband hugged her tightly, soothing her back. His face seemed caring and concerned but when Bo blinked his expression had changed. “Your child.” He said, monotonously.   
Skadi pulled back slightly. “What?” He held tightly to her forearms.   
“Odetta.” He said with that same, devoid of emotion, tone. “Is your child. Not mine.”  
“Fen…” She cried, “How… how long?”  
“Oh, about 3 centuries,” A wicked and devilish smile curled up his lips, giving him a wolfish grin.   
“I’m so sorry, I wanted to tell you,-”  
“But you didn't.” He sneered in her face. Bo was frozen to her spot in shock. “Oh yes. I never knew why she smelt so… peculiar. Nothing like my boys. But then, when she and Dyson stood together. Oh yes, then I could smell it. That’s when I knew. And he did too by the looks of it. But that’s just it, isn't it, love? I can only have boys.”   
Skadi was visibly shaking at this point, terrified of what her husband might do. “Bo,” he addressed. “Take Skadi back to the clinic.”   
“What?” The two women said in unison.   
“No, Fenrir, please! You have to let me save her! Please, I can't lose her!” Skadi begged him but his face had returned to its usual emotionless state; much like his son. He dragged her toward the car.   
“Please, Fen. She is your daughter. You raised her! She has lived with us all her life! She didn’t even know when she was younger! You are her father!”  
“Yes. You’re right. I am her father. But he is her dad.”   
“It’s not like that, please! I know you have a heart!”  
“Just think of it this way, love. She’s saving the rest of your children. If you prevent her from trying to plead with the gods then all of your children will die. Expect for the one you just couldn't let go, of course. Because that will be with you for the rest of your days. When you choose one child, over your many.”   
“Fenrir… I beg of you.”   
“If there’s anything I’ve learned over the past few thousand years of being on Midgard, it’s that it is always more prudent to sacrifice the few to save the many. It's just the way the world works, love.”   
Bo quickly made a decision in her mind. She got into the driver side of the car, allowing Fenrir to shove his wife into the passenger seat and buckle her in. “It’s for the best, darling.” And with that, he watched them drive off.   
He walked back into the house, a tall figure leaning in the doorway. “Should I follow them?”  
“When did she leave? Odetta.”  
“Half an hour ago.”   
Fenrir sighed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “Don't bother. She has a half hour head start on the divine horse himself. Even if Bo does have a bleeding heart, they’ll never catch up in time. Not on that terrain.”   
“And if the succubus succeeds? Like she always seems to?”   
Fenrir glared at him. “Fine. Bat for the other team if you wish.” The other man nodded, slinking back into the shadows and towards the back door. “Also, you should know, Floki is dead.” The figure stiffened and slowed his pace, but never faltered. This made Fenrir smile. Oh what a heartless monster he has created. 

“Bo! You promised me! You promised Dyson!” Skadi yelled.   
“Would you be quiet? Do you really think I’m just going to take you back? Just because he told me to?”  
“Most people do what he asks, when he asks, because he asked.” She growled.   
“How do we get to this temple?”  
“I told you, we can only get there by hiking or by horseback.”  
“Then how do we get ahold of some horses?”  
“That’s why we were at the house. We have horses in the back. One for each member of the family plus a mule.”   
“Okay. I guess we’re hiking then.” Bo pulled over by what looked to be a hiking trail. “Think you can get us there from here?”   
“I suppose so.”   
“Then let’s get going.”   
10 minutes into the hike, Skadi was starting to deteriorate. She was losing her sight and breathing heavily. “Skadi, I don't think you're going to make it. Just tell me the way. I will find her, I swear.”   
“No, I will make it. It's just harder to see in the dark. I’m fine. It’s this way.” They continued for another 10 minutes and finally Skadi collapsed, panting heavily.   
“Skadi!” Bo helped her up. “Please, just tell me the way. We’ll never get to her like this.”  
“Fine. It’s,-”  
“Beginning to look a lot like christmas I would say.” A voice came out of the darkness. A pale, ghost like creature stepped out from the treeline. It’s rider wore a dark cloak, and a signature bow and quiver slung across his back. Tied to his saddle were the reins of two other horses, both pitch black in color with long curly manes.   
“My god is it good to see you Gale,” Bo chuckled.   
“She took Greyfell. We have to hurry. Bo, you can ride Bullet. Mother, I'm sure shadow can accommodate you for the time being.” Once the two women mounted their horses, they were off, Gale knowing full well they would arrive in time to find his sister’s body. 

Odetta dismounted, patting Greyfell on the neck and kissing his nose. She walked up to the temple her parents had built. It was one story, though the triple roofs might have fooled an onlooker. Snakeheads were carved into each of the posts, representing Fenrir’s brother. It was made entirely of wood, the hearth fire always lit as smoke billowed out the chimney.   
She lit the candles in the massive room, one of every god of the Aesir. She knelt in front of Odin’s statue. “Odin, the allfather. I beg of you, Lord of lords. Please, save my family and take me instead. I come to you humble, and ask only that you save my family from the plague. Hel has unleashed this plague on us. She wishes to anger Garmr into helping her begin Ragnarok. Allfather, I beg of you. Please take me, and spare my family. Spare the world from the impending doom.   
Odetta heard a movement but when she looked around she noticed nothing; until she counted the statues. There were only 8. Frigg was missing.   
“I hear your prayer child.” A soft, gentle voice spoke. Odetta gasped, seeing the goddess sitting upon the edge of the fountain in the middle of the room.   
She immediately dropped to her knees in front of the goddess. “I am so sorry my lady. How dare I gaze upon a goddess of the Aesir.”   
Frigg chuckled, rising to her feet and lifting Odetta’s chin. “Tell me, wolf shifter, tell me why you have come.”   
“My family is dying. My brother was taken not many moons ago by the vengeful underworld goddess, Hel. She infected him with the Lycanthrope plague to upset her guardian and his father, Garmr. She wishes to start Ragnarok by ruining Garmr’s life and taking away all that he loves. His children, and his mate. My mother, goddess of the snow, Skadi. I beg that you save my family, and take me instead as a willing offering. Save my family, and save the world from chaos.”   
Frigg hummed. “I have heard your plea, my dear. But there is something else, yes?”  
“My lady, you are a völva. You know my father is not the husband of my mother.”  
“Yes. I do. I also know the brother you spoke of awaits you, in Valhalla.”   
Odetta choked back a sob. “Floki is… dead?”   
“Yes. And you may see him again. Your sacrifice is a noble one, but mustn't be taken lightly.”   
“Of course not, my lady.”  
“Then ask of me what is truly in your heart, and I may grant it.”   
“I ask of you, my lady, that you take my soul in exchange of my families lives. To save them from the Lycanthrope plague. My mother, and all of my brothers.”  
“And?”  
“And that you give my wolf to my father, Dyson Thornwood. For he is the one who gave her to me when I was born.”   
Frigg smiled, stroking Odetta’s cheek. “I saved one of your brother’s before, have I not?”  
“Yes, my lady. My mother gave you her happiness, in exchange for the life of my little brother.”   
“She gave me more than that, my child. And as I did for her, I will take your offer, and spare the lives of your brothers and mother.” She paused. “And I will return your wolf to your father. Just in time, may I add.”   
“Thank you, my lady.”   
“Are you afraid, Odetta SútUlfr?”   
“No, my lady. This is what I must do. My family comes first. They always will.” Frigg smiled and tilted Odetta’s chin up once more and she gasped. Her body fell hard against the floor but she became separated from it, Frigg’s warm hand under her chin, lifting her. Higher and higher until she saw white and the face of her baby brother welcomed her.   
Odetta’s body fell to the floor, all the candles she has lit blew out, the hearth fire dimming. It was devoid of life now. The ghost of a grey wolf running with the wind, finding its way back home. 

Dyson’s heart rate skyrocketed as he was lifted off of his bed by some unknown forced. He cried out, bones crunching and breaking. His cry turned into a snarl as he landed with all four feet on the tile floor. He looked at the stainless steel cabinets across from him, realizing suddenly that this was not his wolf. This wolf was darker than his stark white one. This wolf was a silver grey like the moonlight, but with the dark golden eyes that were his own. And in that moment; he knew. And he howled one final song for the daughter he had lost. 

Tears streamed down Skadi’s face at the sight before her. Her darling daughter lay sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed and blonde hair spread around her as though she was only sleeping. The statue of Frigg had returned to its rightful place and all nine Gods looked down on the Jotunn with pity. She pulled her daughter’s body close to her chest.   
“And here I lay you to rest. A child of the Gods. May you sit at their table and revel in the spoils of Valhalla. May you have eternal glory, brave warrior. May your ode be sung from the highest mountain. And may we meet again, at the Gates of Valhalla, to drink with the Gods in Asgard. Goodbye, sister.” Gale murmured, looking up toward the sky. “Take care of her, Floki.”   
A tear slid down Bo’s cheek. “I failed.”   
“You were never meant to win. It was not fated. She saved the world. Now she rests with the Gods.” Gale turned away from the temple and mounted Hawkeye, his Lipizzaner stallion, riding away with every intention of getting lost in the woods.   
Bo stood outside the door to the temple, watching as a mother mourned her child. The second she’d lost that day. 

“My daughter, was supposed to be named Sigrún. It means victory. It turns out she didn’t need a warriors name to make a warriors sacrifice. Odetta, was instead, named after a swan. Gentle yet strong. Beautiful yet wise. Odetta was all those things and more. She cared deeply about her family, and never gave up. She was the light of my life, and from everyday forward I look to her for guidance. I look for her light in the darkness. And I can only pray, that she is in Valhalla, with her brother. She saved the world. My world anyway. And I don't think there will ever come a day when I don't miss her deeply. My sweet Odetta, may we meet again.”   
Skadi stepped away from the pyres of her daughter and son. Standing beside her husband, who squeezed her shoulder, his face stoic.   
“Ready!” Gale called, each of his siblings held a bow and readied it to fire. Dyson stood behind them with his own, out of sight of Fenrir. They dipped the head of their arrows into the fire pit, the tar on them igniting immediately.   
“Nock!” Skadi began to break down in tears again, looking at her daughter and son one last time. They were dressed in their sunday best. Floki wore a white 3 piece suit that had been custom tailored for the day he would take his father’s place in the business. Odetta wore the dress she had fantasized about wearing since she was a little girl; her mother’s wedding dress. She had wanted to wear it to her own wedding one day. The wedding where Dyson would be the one to walk her down the aisle.   
“Draw!”Gale called again, each man aiming their arrow at the pyres.   
“Loose!” Gale gave the order and every arrow made its mark. Everyone looked to the boys to see where the extra arrow had come from but Dyson had already slunk away.   
Fae trickled out of the funeral, giving their condolences to the grieving parents. Dyson, brave and stupid as he was, walked up to Skadi. Her husband growled but walked off.   
“Thank you.” He said.  
“For what?” She sniffled.   
“Holding their funeral in neutral territory so that I could see her off.”   
“It was Garm’s idea, actually. He and the boys planned the whole thing. This is the first time I’ve been out of bed in days.” She grumbled.   
He took her hand in a friendly manner. “She got her bravery from you, Skadi. Just stay strong.” She pulled her hand from his grasp roughly, tears streaking over her waterproof makeup.   
“I lost two of my children hours apart. I will never be okay again.”   
“If it wasn't for O, you would’ve lost 6 within a week. She protected her family.”  
“Yeah well, that she got from you.” 

Dyson sat at the bar. Still in his suit from the funeral, tie misshapen like he’d tugged at it too much. Trick poured him some whiskey without a word. Bo and Kenzi sat on either side of him.   
“You know, we’re here for you Dyson.” Bo put a hand on his shoulder.   
A grimace took over his features as he swirled his drink. “And if you need to let it out, I brought tissues.” Kenzi pulled a box of kleenex from her bag. He smiled slightly at that.   
“Thank you. Really. But I have my own way of working these things out.” He rose from the barstool, walking out the backdoor of the Dal. He slowly slid off his suit jacket and undid his tie, folding his clothing and placing them on the doorstep. He morphed into his new, silver grey wolf - the reason he fully healed. He stared at the unfamiliar wolf through a puddle in the alleyway.   
He looked up to the sky, huffing in the cool fall air. He opened his maw and let out a howl, loud enough for all the Dal to hear. It was a mourning howl, and not too long after, he heard 5 other voices join him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't quite line up with what we know about the gods but I put my own twist on the knowledge.


End file.
